LightClan
by Artistic Blossom
Summary: LightClan Challenges
1. Cold Challenge

Frostpaw, a pure white she-cat with blue eyes, stuck out of the MouseClan camp in the middle of the night to hunt. It was leafbare so snow was piling up. Frostpaw liked the snow, for it made it easier for her to hunt. She went to the stream.  
>"Frozen…" she muttered. Frostpaw loved to fish, so she wasn't too happy about the frozen water. Her ears twitched, hearing a scuffling sound. She whipped her head around to see where it came from. Then she heard it again. She looked on the ice and saw a mouse. Frostpaw slowly crept up on it. She used her claws to hold onto the ice.<br>Suddenly, there was _CRACK!_ Frostpaw gasped to see the ice was cracking for under her paws. She ran as fast as she could and she crack ran after her. She made it on the other side right as the whole stream broke. Frostpaw panted. She looked for the mouse but saw nothing.  
>"Fox-dung…" She dipped a paw in the water, but jumped back at the coldness. "How am I going to get back?" she wondered. The stream stretched for days. Frostpaw sighed and started walking.<br>The moon was nowhere in sight, so it was imposable for Frostpaw to know where she was. Her stomach growled. She needed to find food and shelter. There was a small den in the ground. It smelled of fox, but Frostpaw could tell it was stale. She crept in, seeing it was almost as big as the nursery. She nodded and went to find some food.  
>She had seen a squirrel before and went to find it. When she did, she easily caught it. Frostpaw brought it back to her make shift den and sat down to eat. When she finished her meal, she curled up on the floor and fell asleep.<br>When she woke up, the sky was no lighter. The weather was the same. She was still cold and soar. Frostpaw got up and stretched. She padded out of the den, the forest still as dark as dusk. She sighed and kept walking along the stream. It was too dangerous to try and walk on the ice.  
>She soon came across another den. She sniffed in it, only to smell fox. It wasn't stale… Frostpaw turned tail and ran as she heard the growling of the animal. It felt like she ran for moons. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was still after her. <em>I don't have a choice!<em> She thought. Frostpaw ran onto the ice and stayed in the middle. The fox came to a stop. It sniffed the ice then ran back to its den.  
>Frostpaw smiled. Suddenly, another <em>CRACK!<em> She gasped as one of her paws got stuck in the ice. Then the ice all around her broke and sank into the stream. Her fur felt as though it became ice as she was submerged in the cold water. She tried to swim up, but her paw was still stuck. Frostpaw wanted to yowl for help, but she knew she'd have to save her breath. Her body became numb and her lungs began to fill with water. Soon, everything went black.  
>When Frostpaw awoke, her fur was dry, though she still felt cold. Her eyes flickered open to slits and she recognized the warm moss of her nest in the apprentices' den in MouseClan. <em>A dream?<em> She thought. _It was a dream?_ She got up. _ It felt so real…_ She let out a sigh of relief. She looked around to see her fellow den mates. _Thank StarClan…_ she sighed happily. _Thank you…_


	2. Hollyleaf

(I'm on the last book of Power of three and havnt made it to the end so sorry if I don't know as much as I should)

Hollyleaf is a slender, long-legged, black she-cat with holly-leaf like green eyes and a bushy tail. She had always followed the warrior code. Her father is Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan. Her mother is Squirrelflight, one of the ThunderClan leader's daughters. Her two brothers are Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Jayfeather is blind, so Hollyleaf and her brother had to help him sometimes as kits. He is now the medicine cat apprentice so he can take care of himself. Hollyleaf is the best hunter, while Lionblaze is the best fighter. They first thought that they were part of a prophecy. "Three, kin of your kin, will hold the power of stars in their paws." It was sent to Firestar. Jayfeather had gone into his dream and saw it. He then told his siblings. Hollyleaf was excited to know she would be so powerful.  
>But all of that soon went downhill. Ashfur, Squirrelflight's mate before Brambleclaw, wanted revenge on Hollyleaf's mother. There was a fire in the camp and Hollyleaf and her brothers were stuck. Squirrelflight tried to help them, but Ashfur stopped her. The three siblings were able to get down, but not before finding out that Squirrelflight is not their mother. And Brambleclaw is not their father. Hollyleaf was shocked and hurt. Because of this, it meant that they were not the three in the prophecy. Hollyleaf wanted nothing to do with Squirrelflight anymore. She could no longer look into the eyes of Brambleclaw when he praised her. Brambleclaw doesn't know that she is not his kit. Hollyleaf knew she couldn't tell him, thought she wanted to desperately. On the way to the gathering, they found the dead body of Ashfur, who was going to tell everyone at the gathering that Squirrelflight had been lying about her so called kits. Hollyleaf just wanted to go back to being a kit, where she didn't have to worry about anything but sleeping and playing. Because of Squirrelflight, she was broken.<p> 


	3. Warrior Code

Silverfang hissed at the black tom, ears flat against her head. "Nightflame, please!" She pleaded her silver tabby fur bristling, blue eyes wide. "Don't do this!"

Nightflame snarled, his amber eyes blazing. "You're a traitor! You left me for _him_." He flicked his tail at the white and grey tabby tom next to her. "He's from another Clan, Silverfang!"

Silverfang growled. "Leave Whitestone out of this."

For several moons now, Silverfang and Whitestone had been meeting next to the waterfall every night. They had first met at a gathering and began talking. They soon became friends; best friends. But it was soon clear that they both felt it was a bit more than friendship. They decided to meet beside the water fall that divided their two clans, FrostClan and CloudClan. Every night, Silverfang would cross the stepping stones that lay across the rushing stream of the waterfall to see Whitestone. The two had been able to keep their love a secret until Nightflame became suspicious and followed her when she snuck out of camp.

"You're a FrostClan warrior." Nightflame reminded her. "You're a _warrior_. You can't be mates with him, and you know it."

Whitestone held his head high. "You can't stop what's meant to happen."

"Watch me." Nightflame scoffed. He made his way over to the stepping stones. Before he could reach them, Silverfang rammed him to the side. Nightflame staggered and shook his head, looking up at her.

"I didn't want this to happen, Silverfang, but you've left me no choice." He growled. "You know what happens to cats that have a mate in a different Clan."

Silverfang stood tall. "Yes, I know very well. But love is love, and you can't take that away."

Nightflame lashed his tail. "You're just like you mother…"

The she-cat's eyes blazed in the moonlight. "Don't you _dare_ speak about Skypetal!"

"You're following in her paw steps." Nightflame continued. "You fell in love with a cat from another clan, knowing what will happen if anyone found out. But you'd rather die a traitor then leave him." He paused and leaped onto the first stepping stone. "I thought we had something special." He added. "But you're just a liar. A _half-clan cat_." He spat out the last words as if they were a bad mouse.  
>Silverfang snapped. She shot herself at Nightflame and they both fell into the rushing water. She heard Whitestone let out a wail of alarm. She clawed at Nightflame's pelt as they tumbled in the water; the current was pulling them toward the waterfall.<p>

"You're gonna kill us both!" Nightflame managed to cough.

"That's the point!" Silverfang yowled. "I'd rather die for love then to die a traitor!"  
>They fell off the edge, hurling down toward the bottom of the water fall. As they hit the water, everything went dark. The she-cat soon opened her eyes to see Whitestone standing over her, his green eyes sparking with worry.<p>

"Silverfang, are you okay?"

Silverfang glanced to the side and saw Nightflame lying on the shore, his body unmoving. She felt an agonizing pain in the back of her head and she smelled the scent of blood, but she smiled. "I'm sorry Whitestone…" she rasped, her body growing weak.

Whitestone shook his head. "Don't talk like that! You're going to be fine! I-I'll go get help."

Silverfang shook her head. "It would be too late." Her eyes sparkled against the moonlight. "I wish we could have had kits…" she murmured. "But I know you'll find… a new mate in your own clan, and… you'll have beautiful kits together..."

"Silverfang, please!" Whitestone wailed. "Don't leave me!" He pressed his nose against hers.

She took his warm scent one last time. "I'm not going to leave you…" Silverfang promised. "I'll always… be with you…" She took in one last deep breath before letting out a long sigh and the world went black.

_I'm sorry everyone… Forgive me…_


End file.
